Diesel Dual Fuel (“DDF”) is a technology wherein a combination of methane or other natural gas and diesel is used in a compression ignited engine, thereby maintaining the high compression ratio of a diesel engine with the resulting benefits of thermal efficiency. However, the tip of the fuel injector may reach intolerable temperatures in DDF engines as a result of reduced diesel fuel flow through the injector. In dual fuel operation, as opposed to diesel operation, high loads do not necessarily imply a high flow of diesel through the injector nozzle. Accordingly, an approach is needed for reducing the temperature of fuel injector nozzle tips, especially during high load dual fuel operation.